Pandora's Will Ashrel Fury
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Kaito finally finds Pandora but maybe the legend behind the stone was a lie. Maybe the legend was a different one. Kaito and Shinichi are dragged into the jewel's whims with no way out, how will they get home?  This is my friend' story so check his page!


**Okay People, my best friend wrote this story and I'm trying to get him some fans! He's a really good writer! I think he's even better than me! Come on, give his stuff a try his name is Ashrel Fury, you can find him here on Fanfiction! **

**This is the first chapter of his KaiShin story so if you like it, go to his profile and keep watch, he's adding new chapters every other week! Its a cross-over fic so there will be more and more yaoi parings! Please enjoy and don't leave any comments here, leave them on his profile!**

**Thank you for reading! - Akemi Ashiuchi**

* * *

><p>Cool winds breezed by, their power rising the fluttering white cape so it danced behind the waiting figure on the top of the Rain's Sun Hotel. Five minutes until showtime and the showman on the roof was about ready to start. All the guests were present, including some unwanted guests (Hibara and Heiji), and the pawns were all in place.<p>

Kaitou KID's target today was a stone called _Lucifer's Tear_. It was found in England over two hundred years ago and was named for its blood red color in the moonlight. It was the closest jewel KID had heard of that resembled the legend of Pandora. It was the closest he's ever been to the mythical jewel and he couldn't help the anxiety building in his chest. What his father died for and what he currently fights for could be just inside the building he was standing on now. The thought was both exciting and scary. Everything everyone had been killing for could end tonight if this was true.

Everything could end tonight.

If everything went right, it would be the death of Kaitou KID. The end of Phantom 1412, and to the delight of his task-force, it could be his last heist. If everything went right he would go back to being Kaito Kuroba full time.

Why did that thought scare him? It was what he hoped for right? It was his wish to avenge his father, find Pandora and destroy it, so why is it so hard to think about hanging up his cape, top hat, and monocle?

He'd started this for his father, to follow in the man's foot-steps and make his death mean something than just the meaningless murder it actually was. He wanted that for so long but it was different now. It was...a _part_ of him almost.

Four years ago he found the files his father had left behind and the rebirth of Phantom KID was the result, but what if it was more than that now. That day he uncovered so many secrets, answered so many question, only to be left with more than he had before. With a deeper understanding, he learned to ask the right question and maybe that was a _bad _thing.

He didn't want to give it up. He didn't want to go back to just being Kaito. It wasn't fun, it wasn't exciting at all. He still had his dream of course. He would become the greatest magician of his time, but the Phantom Thief was who he was too. It was his being, something that defined him as much as it had defined his father. And as much as it had defined his father's death.

Would it be okay to continue the game after the prize was already won?

Kaito wasn't sure, but he did know he didn't want to quit, not until he really couldn't go on anymore. Was it the challenge?

_The challenge_. Tantei-kun.

No other detective in Japan or even the world-round gave Kaito such a rush or excitement. The Detective of the East had been a challenge enough as a child, but ever since he turned back into a teen about 3 months ago, Kaito had to be extra careful, had to think on his feet, and had to move faster than ever. It was a joy to be so evenly matched with the detective and sometimes even surpass the intelligent brain hidden behind priceless, sky blue eyes.

_Is it Tantei-kun. _Kaito wondered. A two ago, if he had found Pandora and destroyed it, he'd happily go back to a normal life.

He still loved Aoko back then, he still wanted to end up with her despite her hatred for everything his family stood for. But he believed once Pandora was found he would stop and finally tell her how he felt about her, because he knew for a fact that she liked him too. But that was then, now...well now it wasn't the case.

Don't mistake him, he still loved her but it was a different 'love' than before. Kaito didn't think of kissing her like he used to, didn't stare at her eyes like he used to, and he doesn't pick on her as much as he used to. Now he looks at her and he sees a little sister. A person who has always been there and will understand almost everything you throw at her, but not someone he wanted a romantic connection with. It confused him when he had first figured that out only ten months ago. But he got over it quickly, he had a new obsession after all.

Tantei-kun. Shinichi Kudo, Conan Edagawa. No matter what name Kaito called him, it was always the same person. Kaito could only _see_ one person despite the form.

It started as an attempt to outsmart the detective, think like the detective, beat the detective. He used this statement to dig into all that was Tantei-kun. And when he dug, he found out more than he expected to. Shinichi Kudo, ace teen detective was trapped in the body of a seven-year-old child, forced to live with his best friend, and endlessly searching for a cure and clues to the Black Organization that had turned him into the child he is now.

The same Organization Kaito himself despised.

It was as if destiny was on Kaito's side like it always was. He had an ally. It took Tantei-kun a while to buy the story he knew the detective was piecing together after the countless heists that he'd left clues in, but the truth was never denied, especially not to Tantei-kun. So in the end they worked with one another, becoming closer, spending so much more time with the other that it was common for Kaitou KID to drop into the Kudo manor through the window and spend hours on end with the child in the library of the house.

Those hours had been some of the best hours in his life. He joked, he researched, he played, and at times he just enjoyed the child's presence and mind. They would banter back and forth, a battle to see who could get the last word. He won some and he lost some, but no matter what the outcome, Kaito had a blast matching wits with the detective.

Those times had ended not to long ago when the child suddenly disappeared. Shinichi Kudo returned to the world rising up long forgotten dust when a story in the papers spoke of him taking down a dangerous organization after battling them in a three-years long case.

KID read the paper that morning and smiled a wide maniacal grin, burst into fits of giggles that expanded to full out laughs until tears were coming from his eyes, and finally, he sobbed. Curled up on the ground of his father's study, right under the man's grand portrait, he cried out in relief, in hope, in a sense of justice he'd never felt before.

His father's death was avenged, and though he hadn't done it himself, he'd assisted greatly. He was sure Shinichi would say so too. In fact, Shinichi's first heist back in his original body had been only two months ago and it had been exhilarating up until the final trick where KID went flying away on his white winged glider.

The words the detective had yelled at him that night still rang through his mind even now.

"_Thank you! And...don't be a stranger."_

It had startled Kaito enough to falter on his glider, something he never wanted to do again, but he just couldn't believe those words. He spend the next two weeks burring himself in research just so he wouldn't give into his urge to see the detective.

Standing atop the building that held the closest thing to Pandora he had ever heard of. He was glad that he had done what he did. For both him and Tantei-kun it was the best thing he could have done.

The Tokyo Tower chimed just down the street and Kaitou KID's signature grin was present before the show began. He would make this the greatest performance of his entire life. If only because it would be his last performance on this stage.

"Its show-time."

* * *

><p>"Someone catch that son-of-a-bitch before you gets any where near the stone! Do you hear me you lazy asses! Get moving! Come on! I don't want to see any of you one step out of formation!" Nakamori's voice could be heard booming loud and proud despite the ear-plugs Shinichi had put in his ears before entering the expensive hotel's lobby.<p>

The Lucifer's Tear was placed innocently in the middle of the ballroom where policemen, detectives, and inspectors alike awaited with batted breath for the main spectacle himself to swoop down and steal the thing about fifty men were attempting to protect.

_Its hopeless_ Shinichi found himself thinking as he leaned against the wall furthest from the jewel and nearest the emergency stairs. _The only chance of catching him lies on the roof. With countless people in here, no matter the security, he'll get through it._

Shinichi found that unlike before, he wasn't scowling at the thief's work, but admiring it.

He'd had a lot of time to learn about the thief, somethings no one else would ever know. He even knows who Kaitou KID really is, and he can't help but admire the bastard for his obvious art.

Kaito had told him once that the heists were an artwork more grand than the jewels stolen, and Shinichi found himself agreeing with the criminal. Of course, nothing living would ever catch him saying that out loud, but it was the thought that counted.

He liked the thief. He was a challenge, he was a rival, he was an assistant, but more of all he was a friend.

Shinichi wasn't sure what Kaito would call them, but for Shinichi, it was a friendship unlike any others he'd had in his life. It was open, no secrets were kept from each other because they each knew that whatever the other did had a reason for it. They didn't need words to understand each other, but they used them anyways. It gave them an edge, less of a chance they'd misunderstand each other.

Shinichi wasn't sure when it had started but he was glad it had. He needed someone like Kaito.

It had started as an attempt to gather information, something Conan had a knack for doing without exposing himself. But with every visit, with every mask peeled off, with every witty retort, it had changed completely.

The information became a bonus and the main event was Kaito's presence.

Every visit would have a new trick Kaito couldn't wait to show him or a heart-to-heart conversation about how bad it felt to lie to the ones who loved them.

Shinichi wasn't the kind of person to lie to himself or play pretend with the inevitable, so when he noticed, he didn't deny it. He didn't hide it, but he sure as hell didn't say it out loud.

He was basically in love with Kuroba Kaito.

Some would say that it didn't matter if there was an average boy under the monocle, if he loved Kaito he loved KID, but that wasn't really true.

He admired KID for his mind, his tricks, his was of outsmarting the best of them.

He loved Kaito for his laugh, his smile, his jokes and pranks, but most of all for his understanding eyes.

Despite what Kaito says, his personality when he is KID is different from when he is just Kaito. When he is Kaito he is open. Kaito can't hide his emotion or tell a lie to save his life. When he is KID every other word out of his mouth is a lie or a riddle. Every move a carefully planned mask that leads to more until you don't remember where it started.

Maybe someday he would come to love KID as much as he loved Kaito, but since returning to his own body, he'd only seen KID twice.

"Don't let any nook go unprotected! I want this place covered in police officials!"

It was after that sentence that the Tokyo Tower chimed its midnight warning. Ringing three times before it stopped.

Everyone in the ballroom stopped breathing.

Three...

Two...

One...

_**BOOM!**_

A loud explosion shook the building bringing many unstable officers to the floor, but not Shinichi.

"What was that! Where did that come from! Find out! Check the roof!" Nakamori's voice blasted its own frequency from the far side of the room as smoke covered everyone's view and perception. Without missing a beat Shinichi ignored Heiji's calls for him and rushed through the door he was standing next to, pushing it open before taking off up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He knew at this point KID was down there taking the jewel and he'd be a little early to the roof, but that was what Shinichi was hoping for. He needed to question the thief, needed his own reassurance and answers. He needed to know why Kaito hadn't come to see him in two months.

As expected he got to the roof early, the night air slightly cold on his jean-jacket covered arms. He speared some moments to pant before straightening himself and sliding to the far side of the roof, standing near the edge and away from the roof's only entrance.

As he also anticipated, it didn't take Kaito long to join him.

Bursting through the roof doors, the first thing he sees is his Tantei-kun's form lightened by the moonlight and leaning against the roof's railings. His back was turned to the thief.

"Tantei-kun. I didn't expect you to be here so early." Kaito- no. KID- commented easily before taking a few steps towards the detective's form.

"Of course you did." Was the only reply the thief got.

A frown crossed the phantom's lips before he disregarded it and brought his hand to his inner pocket.

Pulling out the jewel he refrained from looking at it, instead calling out Shinichi's nickname. Something that caught the detective off guard enough for him to turn around.

"Shin-chan!"

Kaito. He was Kaito now.

Shinich turned with a look of surprise until he registered the look in Kaito's eyes. He'd seen it only once before the night he had told the thief he'd be leaving back when he was Conan. It was a look of need, of awe, of vulnerability all in one. It captured Shinichi's attention until those eyes looked from his own to the stone Shinichi just noticed Kaito was holding.

Red. All he saw was red. Dark red, the color of blood seemed to pulse within the jewel in the moonlight.

Shinichi was speachless.

_That's why..._ He thought.

Yeah, it explain everything. The performance down stairs, the avoidance, the inactivity for two months. Kaito found it. He found Pandora.

"Shin-chan..." The thief breathed in awe and desperation.

Shinichi could feel that Kaito didn't believe what he was seeing, didn't want to hope.

It took all Shinichi had in him to walk to Kaito and not just take a running leap at the thief who in this state would probably drop him.

"Kai, that's it. You found it." A soft glowing light illuminated Kaito's stunned face as the great detective slowly came forward. The glow grew with every step he took but he disregarded that. "Kai its what he died for. Its Pandora." He didn't know how he knew that, but something in his gut was telling him that it was the stone Kaito's promised to destroy. It was the stone that would set Kaito free.

Tears glossed those eyes and Shinichi couldn't help but smile softly at the childish lost look on the face of the man he'd come to love. The hat and monocle looked so out of place at that moment.

Still two steps away, Shinichi placed his hand over Kaito's on top of the shinning jewel.

"Shin-chan..." Kaito repeated still looking at the jewel between their hands. Now instead of being chilish and lost, his voice was suspicious and panicked. That took Shinichi aback a little. Kaito was no longer vulnerable but skeptical. "Shin-chan I think you should...step back."

His words didn't register to Shinichi.

_Okay..._ The detective thought. _I definitely missed something._

"Shinichi, I'm serious, take a step back." Kaito demanded, his voice strong despite its suddenly worried tone.

"What do you-" Shinichi cut himself off with a yelp of pain as the hand over the stone started to burn where it touched the red glow. "Ow!"

He tried to remove his hand but it wouldn't move, his whole arm wouldn't move.

"Kai! I can't move my body!"

"I can't either! Shit I shouldn't have taken my gloves off! Hang on Shinichi!"

Shinichi panicked inside as he saw the dangerous red glow turn pale white under his hand. He looked up to Kaito's face to see a look of determination and force. He knew what Kaito was doing, he was demanding his body to move.

"Kaito!"

The last thing his mind caught was and arm coming tightly around his waist and the hand connected with Kaito's through the jewel being pressed against his chest hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

"Sorry..." was whispered and them the pale light disappeared. Darkness replaced it and Shinich's body was so warm that he didn't fight it. It didn't seem to want to hurt him, so he sank. Deeper and deeper into his depths.


End file.
